Alarms of the night
by Smilessimile
Summary: Matt's sense tingling, accident happen fire members thought it was him. Matt just know as it's first hand news.
1. Middle of the night

This little bunny strike when I supposed to sleep, but instead sitting in front of laptop as I thought I never touch it again to write story, possibly I want to put down muse off for story. I don't own characters as they belonged to Dick Wolfe. Multi-chaptered

**Alarms of the night**

**Chapter 1:** Middle of the night

Matt just couldn't sleep as he watched blackened ceiling, with few white dimly show through top of window. His love was in shambles and slowly gather up, what he can do is to wait for love to show again with distant wish he felt now.

He grunted when felt cramp tried settled in, his lower knee shift again for it's better pose. Headache coming in, Matt scratched his head. It leave his hair tousled. Which he don't mind; it's one of his charming traits. Hair stuck out it looked much manly.

He sat himself up, his hands raise out, switching on lamp light. Colors changed like sunset or sunrise at side table, Matt pulled himself out of warm blanket before taking an amble out of bedroom, towards kitchen where he planned to pour himself a drink.

He took in another breath again, while busied himself and drink cool water with relief. For a moment he heard tiny movement, he felt it's imagination; nothing moved outside of window. First time in his life, he hated being alone, remembering good times he spent with Darden boys now feel his heart weigh empty. It's sound become terrifying in his ears he hated.

He jumped when heard his door bang. "Firefighter, help!" Those two words had him snap out of reverie and drowsiness, Matt immediately reached the door to open and see disheveled guy bleeding from abrasion, which covered lower of his right arm.

He had not spared to ask when told what happened. "Car crash nearby. Don't mind me, I think the driver was dead."

Matt ran out of his home to inspect the damaged, where he could find the opposite of his house the neighbour has caved in. He cursed. Sobs were heard, from the crashed house.

"How did you get hurt?" He asked when injured standing beside him breathing heavily, Matt hear clearly and in time caught the figure from falling to the ground, when giving way the moment knee buckled.

"Scratched the road," gasped injured. "I did think I knock the head hard."

Matt gently lay him down to lie on grass, taking in the news. "Just don't move, stay here and rest."

The injured nodded when he give order. He ran towards car wreckage. His hand moved straight to feel the pulse, fingers moved to hear weak irregular beat. Familiar sounds reach his ears.

"Thank god you're alright!" It was none other than Hermann, who jumped down the moment fire truck stopped.

"My house aren't on fire. Dawson, Shay, we got one alive inside!"

Paramedics nodded and get ready to work. When Matt turned he grunt a moment felt his lower leg twinging. Forced himself not to walk awkwardly, he stopped for a while and earn stare of surprise by Severide who look up suddenly.

"Mate, you're fine?"

Matt managed to give him an expression that said 'duh', Severide did not pursue and fallen into pattern almost looking bored at him.

"You look like you're going to fall any time."

"If you wish to catch me, I don't mind."

Matt watched the rest of paramedics had injured stranger moved to ambulance, sitting inside with one paramedic tend to his wounds.

Matt slowly stretched his right leg to ease it loosen, holding it up back as form of exercise. Severide did not say anything when noticed strange movement.

"Your leg sleeping?"

Matt didn't answer straightaway. When their names called, he immediately knew games' up soon.


	2. Love initiative

**A/N: **This story takes place in AU of Rhymes of shout. When Shay didn't give Devon a key. What happen to them in AU? I don't own characters.

**Chapter 2 **Love initiative

Matt sat down after taking long night and seeing truck picking damaged car out of house, its appalling sight cause any passerby turned their heads away of half-demolition house. From gossipers and friends they heard government willing to have it rebuild, and it's least of firefighter's worries, and house owner looked shaken but unharmed; their bedroom was in other end. Matt had a feeling they might be in hospital drinking tea to calm their nerves down after having a fright.

Luckily earlier he did not stumbled after recovered from having a small cramp, exercise did little wonders, taking a quick brisk it did caught Shay attention- they managed to get injured out of car before sent to hospital. Matt wondered why all the sudden he can't walk, took a moment to sit and only Shay and Severide noticed the difference, they're the first, Hermann did not say anything thinking Matt wasn't well.

"Have it check. Shay's eyes pinning on you."

Matt couldn't block out Severide's words when felt his presence and grass rustled silently a moment calf felt prickles of tame grass, trying hard to ignore words but inwardly give up when thinking of stubborn Shay who reminds him of his own personality.

"It's just a cramp."

Matt offered weakly at Severide but believed his best friend won't taking this crap in, at least it was good enough Severide able to take him seriously but when Matt leave no discussion of it his best friend left it be, giving a stare.

"I don't mind Shay or Dawson, at least, your room-mate aren't gooey with me."

"Wait, we've done this before, you and Dawson, started the chemistry earlier? You didn't answer."

Matt chose not to smile. His twitch of a lip has picked up by Severide, who had his turn into smirk.

"Gab return. Hey Gab!"

Matt sent warning glare but it soared above Severide's head, he keep continuing. He also noticed Gabriella too, who come out of ambulance door which slam behind her.

"He's not well and need your love too!"

Matt felt his cheeks burning red, and it's enough to face palm but fight the urge not to, just smiled sheepishly at her. One of Casey's men whistled.

"He's just annoying, Gab. Get real, you peeps." Matt deliberately raise his voice higher aim at his own men, who either smirk or snickering in front of lieutenants. His American accent getting thicker. "Enough, Severide of your antics."

Shay was lingering back observing them with a smirk. Matt's sight covered of Gab's figure, her gaze looking attractively to his deep blue eyes, before bending down with firm hands around his lower calf, to look at. He didn't take his blue eyes off her.

"My pose's that obvious?"

She give a tiny nod.

"When did this cramp happen?"

"Fifteen minutes earlier, before accident. Is it symptom of overstretched, or minor stuff..."

"It fade away on its own. Shay, can you get me a bottle?"

Later Shay come forward, then make motion to throw it to her and Gab caught it in time as if they were well synchronized. "Drink up."

Matt looked at her with a crooked, happy smile as he was sure of five seconds Gab hear her own heart beat after hearing her breath hitched.

But she snapped out of it when he realized it was Severide moved away to give them space. Their tiny bubble broken momentarily, he took water bottle, uncapped it to drink. Then didn't expect Gab's next question to have him choke into bottle.

"Do you want me to come over tonight and sleep on the sofa?"


End file.
